


A Familiar Expression

by AetherBunny



Category: Dredd (2012)
Genre: Awkwardness, Drabble, Friendship, Gen, the closest thing to fluff this movie will produce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 16:43:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4842821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AetherBunny/pseuds/AetherBunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Shot then run over. Shattered it." She clarified for him gesturing at her leg. </p>
<p>"I leave you alone for five minutes and this is what happens." He moves past her and into her dormitory. He stands there, shoulders squared just looking at her. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Weirdly fluffy while attempting to remain plausible. I can't be helped.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Familiar Expression

**Author's Note:**

> At the time I had never intended to post this, I was just entertaining myself with it.  
> I just really like this movie.

There was a knocking at her door, a short sequence and an expectant pause. She hobbled to answer it. 

"Heard you were shot."

There was a man in the doorway she felt like she should know. He seemed to know her, but it was early and the pain killers were making her head more than a little fuzzy. It was impossible to get a read on him.

"Shot then run over. Shattered it." She clarified for him gesturing at her leg.

"Hm." he fixed his mouth into a thin line. A familiar expression but she still could not put her finger on it. "Well, how long."

"A month in the cast and then PT for as long as they say." She gets another "hm" for that.

"I leave you alone for five minutes and this is what happens." He moves past her and into her dormitory. He stands there, shoulders squared just looking at her. So she looks back.

He's in a soft gray t-shirt and the loose fitting black pants provided for them. His chest accentuated by his arms folded across it, obscuring the MC1JD lettered there. He's stern faced, intense but good looking. Dark eyes and hair, somewhere in his 40s probably.

It's when he truly frowns at her silence she catches on, closing one eye and holding up her hand to block the top of his face. She lets out a little gasp.

"Well I don't sleep in it." He scowls at her.

"There is a betting pool about what you actually look like." She blurts out, damn those meds.

"Are you in it." 

She shakes her head no.

"The popular theory is that the helmet is actually the top of your head."

He doesn't smile, but he doesn't go back to frowning.

"Well. I suppose you could win it now."

"They won't let me in. They say it wouldn't be fair."

"Why not?"

"They think we're sleeping together." He frowns but she doesn't take it personally. He doesn't think that way about anybody.

"Well." Even through the drugged haze she can feel a wave of awkwardness from his direction. "Just stay off it. You know how to contact me." He moved past her to the door.

"Yeah." 

He nodded to her and made his way back down the hallway. She watched him go until he rounded the corner out of sight before closing her door. Knowing he'd probably come back she considered making cookies or something. She knew he liked shortbread, but she was useless in the kitchen. Maybe she'd place an order for that coffee they serve at the mess, it was the only thing she'd ever seen him consume after all, well maybe something better quality. She didn't want him to think she didn't care, and it wouldn't hurt him to know somebody did.

**Author's Note:**

> I debated on describing him at all, but in the end went with loosely Karl Urban.


End file.
